Sweet Pea
by Mr. Nohbodee
Summary: "I like Fionna. She's a mad awesome and can almost sort of kind of kick my butt a little bit." He chuckled, "And if I give up, then that's a failure and I'm not so okay with that. But I'm thinking I should maybe… check out my other options," their eyes meet again and there's another silence. Marshall Lee/Prince Gumball fluffy cuteness.
1. Icy Bedrooms and Losing Battles

So I didn't really like this ship at first, but when _What Was Missing? _came out and then _Adventure Time with Fionna and Cake_ and _Bad Little Boy_ I couldn't resist. I actually enjoy the Marceline/PB ship and I ADORE Marshall Lee. So here we go... :D

Yes, I know I should be working on the dozen Homestuck fanfics that I started, but my love for this ship cannot wait. This shouldn't be too long of a fic anyway.

Summary: Gumball and Marshall Lee find friendship in the rejection of the same girl. But is there something more to the relationship?

CRAP SUMMARY IS CRAP.

Warnings: Language, Male/Male relationships, and excessive fluffiness.

* * *

"I think the reason I got all these guy friends and no boyfriends is because I don't really wanna date any of 'em. I don't need to feel like I'm waiting to be noticed. I know who I am and I'll know what I want if and when it ever comes along."

Gumball felt a strange pang of sadness. Had he done something wrong? Did he say something to spur this revelation from Fiona? What had happened in the hours he hung frozen? " I-I'm sorry, Fionna. Please don't think ill of my intentions. I was... I was simply implying that we spend more time together as... as friends." He lied. Back peddling was not his style, but Gumball felt like a fool. Princes don't act like fools.

Fionna laughed and smiled, "Sure, GB." The playful sarcasm made the prince's heart ache.

"At least stay for the ball. The Ice Queen hasn't entirely ruined the night." He offered.

Fionna exchanged a look with Cake, "Yaknow, if it were any other night, I'd say yes, but today has been tops bazonkers and I think I'd like to go home." She gave him a tentative smile and started for the door. "I'll see you later, Gumball."

Then he was alone in a cold, broken bedroom. The sound of music could be heard from downstairs; it seemed like the party wasn't disturbed at all.

Gumball wore a blank expression as he fell onto his bed. His limbs were so cold, he was sure his candy would snap if he bent too far or moved too fast. He felt defeated. He felt empty. Lonely. He sighed and hung his head. The chill of melted ice and broken windows left Gumball's room in a desolate state.

"Woooow, tough break, Gummy." A low voice sang. Gumball jumped up as the vampire king glided into his room from the balcony and he winced at the sound of candy squeaking with movement.

"What do you want, miscreant?" He demanded.

Marshall Lee held up his hands in defense, "Ah! No! Gumball, you wound me with your harsh, harsh words!" He mocked. Throwing an arm across his forehead and placing his hand over his still heart he wailed, "Why must words carry so much pain?!"

Gumball glared and tried swiping at the vampire king, but he slithered away chuckling darkly.

"Listen, I've had just about the worst day of my life and I would like to be left alone." Gumball walked over to the phone. It felt like ice when he picked it up and as he tried to reach Peppermint Maid, Marshall finally started noticing the damage done to the room.

"Holy shit, Gummy... what happened?" He asked genuinely devastated. Or at least mildly worried.

Bitter, Gumball replied, "What do you think happened?" Getting no connection from the phone, he threw down the receiver, "The Ice Queen happened! She came and cronked up my room and then... then..." he remembered the sour rejection from Fionna.

"Then you got turned down by girl wonder." Marshall finished, solemnly. He floated to the ground and his sneakers squished into an icy puddle of soaked carpet.

Gumball was on the verge of tears, "How did you-?"

"I heard some yelling downstairs and when I came to investigate, I caught the end of your little convo with her." He pointed a thumb toward the balcony.

Gumball perched himself on the edge of the bed and let silent tears roll down his face. He didn't want to cry in front of Marshall, but after being so plainly embarrassed, he didn't much care about his image. "I donked up," he whispered.

Marshall sat next to him and looked over the ice chunks, cracks in the building, and holes in the walls, "Nah. You didn't donk anything up." He said feeling somewhat sympathetic for the candy prince. "Fionna's crazy rad. She's still your pal, so don't worry."

Gumball gave him a strange look, "I don't want to be her _pal_. I want…" Gumball's voice trailed off. He didn't know if he wanted to be more than friends with Fionna. How many times had she saved the helpless prince? From Ice Queen, from the Lich, from candy zombies… Surely the boundless gratitude and utter pride for the girl was a romantic attraction. But does the equation make sense at all? Did Fionna plus Gumball create something lasting? Something strong? Worth the pain of rejection….?

"See, you don't even know what you want." Marshall said, "And you heard her, she doesn't need to feel like she's waiting to be noticed." There's a sadness to his voice, too. "She doesn't want a boyfriend. She's too busy being dangerous and daring and adventurous." He sighs, "She wants it to happen naturally. Like in the story books."

Shocked, Prince Gumball stared at the vampire king. "Marshall Lee… Do you… Do you also like Fionna?" He asked, genuinely surprised.

Marshall almost laughed in response, "Have you seen me around her? Geeze, Gummy. Open your eyes. Every day I have some dumb plan to get her to admit that she loves me." He floats up from the bed and starts gliding in lazy circles around the room, "She thinks that it's all a big joke. Like, a funny thing that friends do together." He scoffed, "So I guess we're in the same boat, Bubba."

"Don't call me that." Gumball said, but there was a lightness to his voice. Like a layer keeping the prince and king from being close was peeled away. They became closer by the rejection of the same amazing girl.

"What would you prefer?" Marshall sang as he drifted to meet Gumball's eyes. "Gummy? Sugar bear?" Gumball was laughing and pushing Marshall away, "Candybrain? Sweet Pea?"

"Enough," Gumball laughed. He sat smiling at Marshall for a second. It was strange how quickly the air of tension and anger was lifted. The prince found comfort in the vampire's company. He didn't hate him anymore; he didn't want to strangle him or kick him out. Gumball found himself wanting to get to know Marshall. The little bits of personal information were creating a bond and that made him happy. "You know? I'm surprised…"

Marshall flipped upside down, "Surprised about what? That I like Fionna or that she's rejected me so many times, because, yeah, I'm still surprised about that, too."

Gumball wiped under his eyes and began pulling himself together, "Surprised that you haven't found a girlfriend somewhere else." He said walking over to his closet and pulling out a purple velvet cape. "You're a musician, mysterious, good looking—"

"You think I'm good looking?" Marshall asked quirking an eyebrow.

Red eyes met pink and the two were silent for a moment. A light blush tickled Gumball's cheeks and he finished clipping the cape onto his shoulders.

"All I meant was that you could have your pick of the princesses and yet you remain hung up on Fionna." He chances another glace at the vampire king, "You did say that she had rejected you more than once."

Marshall laughed, "You don't miss anything do you, Bubba? Well… I like Fionna. She's a mad awesome and can almost sort of kind of kick my butt a little bit." He chuckled, "And if I give up, then that's a failure and I'm not so okay with that. But I'm thinking I should maybe… check out my other options," their eyes meet again and there's another silence.

"I-I should go downstairs and, uh, attend this ball…" Gumball mumbled flustered and his face burning the color of cinnamon red hots. He straightened his tunic and adjusted his crown as Marshal landed on the soggy ground again. "Will I see you down there?"

Marshall chuckled, "Gonna save a dance for me, princy?"

Gumball glared at the vampire, "_Please, _Marshall Lee. Like _I _would dance with _you_?" They both laughed.

"But seriously, though, I think I'm going to take off. Got a cave to lurk in, scare some people, ya'know, vampire stuff." Marshall said as he approached the open balcony.

The prince went to the doorway but stopped himself, "Hey, Marshall Lee?" He asked.

Eager, the vampire king peeked out from the balcony, "Yeah?" He asked.

"Do you want to… I don't know, do you want to hang out or something after this ball is over?" He asked.

Marshal smirks, "Sure, Bubba." And with that he slipped off into the night.

* * *

MMmkay please review and tell me what ya'll think and what you want to hear out of this fic because I don't really have any ideas for the plot...

SO YEAH REVIEW.


	2. Mirrors and Danger

I'm posting this early mostly because I wanna communicate with the reviewers! First of all: Thank you! Ya'll are so kind. :P  
And also: Zephyr! FF will edit out email addresses if they're posted normally. (It's a safety thing) You should get an account on here so that we can chat and all that. ;D

Also, ya'll should check out that sweet cover art I made. Aww yeee effort was put into that baby. AND ONWARD!

* * *

The ball ended without another incident. Unless you count Cinnamon Bun trying to do a front flip and falling on the middle of the dance floor an incident of course. The jellykinder decorations on the ceiling had started falling onto the heads of partygoers near the end of the night but nobody thought anything of it. All in all, the biannual Gumball Ball was a large success. So very large.

Because the attendees were caught up in the party, Gumball had a chance to lay back and watch the party go. And that gave Gumball a chance to start thinking about his day. Nobody seemed to even notice that Gumball had been gone, which was a bit depressing for the prince. The Ice Queen knew him well enough to trick all of his subjects and Fionna… Nobody was suspicious… Nobody had worried. He stood in the corner for most of the evening contemplating this internal crisis.

The party ended late into the night with Gumball ushering Cinnamon Bun to her room. Peppermint Maid patted Gumball's back and he sighed.

"Are you ready for bed, your majesty?" She asked motioning up the stairs to his bedroom, "We cleaned out all of the ice and did our best to cover the cracks. It is nice and warm for you." She said.

Gumball almost nodded, nearly forgetting that he had made plans with Marshall. "You should go to bed; I still have a few things to do." He said. She gave him a sideways glance and retreated down the hallway.

The prince quickly fled to his bedroom to find the candy carpet dry and the walls covered in makeshift repairs of chocolate and frosting. He was relieved that the physical reminders of that day's incident were already being hidden.

He removed his cape and began changing into warmer clothing. A dark purple coat and pink cloak with a blue gem clasp. He removed his crown and drew his hood.

Prince Gumball was honestly nervous about spending time with Marshall Lee alone. The last time they had tried to hang out, Marshall had sung a song about how much he hated Gumball in front of Fionna and Cake. It was somewhat of a disaster in Gumball's eyes and that was when they had company! Not to mention, Gumball's secret about the shirt that Marshall gave him was revealed. It wasn't his fault that it was really comfortable! It's not like he wore it because he liked Marshall. It's not like they're friends…

What's to say that Marshall won't just act like his old self? What's going to keep the sensitive, understanding part of Marshall around now that the day is fading into another? What's going to keep Marshall from antagonizing Gumball when the Ice Queen's latest attempt becomes nothing but a bitter memory?

A sharp hiss in Gumball's ears pulled Gumball from his thoughts and sending him tumbling backwards.

"Goodness! Marshall Lee!" Gumball placed a hand on his chest and gasped.

Marshall laughed and perched on the railing of Gumball's balcony. "Miss me?" He asked.

Gumball fought to calm his nerves and stood angry, but when the prince looked into the vampire's eyes, felt a surge of joy to be in his company. Even though the prince swatted at the vampire and glared back at him, he was happy.

"So Gummy, what do ya wanna do?" Marshall asked, floating past Gumball with an easy smile on his face. "We could go crash LSP's camp, or go and rough up the fluffy people." Gumball glared, "Or whatever you wanna do…" He chuckled nervously.

Gumball shrugged and leaned on the railing of the balcony, "I don't know." He said. "Something…" He thought a moment. He was used to being safe. He was used to sweet candy and science. He was secure in calculations and theories. When he looked at Marshall he saw something new. A new factor. An unknown variable, "I want to do something dangerous." He decided. "Not cruel, though. I'm not antagonizing any fluffy people, Marshall Lee."

Marshall looked at Gumball shocked, then impressed, "You sure, Gummy?" He asked, a devious smile painting his face, "I mean, you're asking _Marshall Lee the Vampire King _to do something _dangerous_."

Gumball stood straighter, "Yes. I'm sure. And if something goes wrong, I can trust that Marshall Lee the Vampire King will fix it." He stared into Marshall's candied apple eyes, "Right, Marshall?"

The silence was electric. Marshall, for once, had been left speechless. He floated toward Gumball and placed his hands on the edge of the balcony in between the prince's. Only a few inches separated their faces. "Dangerous…" Marshall hummed with closed eyes. "Alright, alright, I'll give you something dangerous." Gumball flushed at the closeness and began backing up.

Marshall grabbed Gumball's wrists and hoisted him up. Startled, Gumball hooked his heels on the railing and clung to Marshall's wrists. "OH GOODNESS!" He cried, "What in the wide world of Aah do you think you're _doing_!?"

Marshall laughed, "Something dangerous, you donkus!" He winked at the prince and it was returned with a deep blush, "Now are you going to trust me or do you want to hang on the balcony all night? 'Cause I can let go if you—"

"No! D-Don't do that." Gumball clung tighter and slowly unhooked his feet from the railing. He squinted his eyes closed and let his limps swung freely in the cool night air. He barely cracked his eyes open and swallowed hard.

Marshall laughed and scooped up the prince bridal style. "Alrighty, your highness, something dangerous coming right up."

Gumball wrapped his arms around Marshall's neck and stared out at the dark of the Candy Kingdom. It was the first time that Gumball had flown with someone other than the Morrow, his swan or Lord Monochronicorn and while those methods were nice, he had to focus on steering instead of the view. And the view was something noteworthy. Gumball was fixated on his kingdom from above. The way that the streetlights sparkled and the beauty of the candy architecture... He was unbelievably proud of his kingdom and found himself nestling into Marshall's chest lovingly as he stared at his world.

"Gettin' real comfy there, eh, Bubba?" Marshall laughed. Gumball blushed and pushed out from Marshall's chest.

They flew past the fluff of the cotton candy trees and they started flying over the grasslands. "Where are we going, anyway?" the prince asked as they flew over Fionna and Cake's tree house and toward the dark woods.

"You'll see." Marshal sang as they approached the trees. They landed softly in the grass outside of the forest. He smirked at the prince, "I'm taking you to the coolest place in all of Aah." He chuckled, "So, ready to go?"

Gumball stared into the darkness of the forest. A forest where the canopy of trees kept the moonlight from getting in. The possibilities of what could be beyond the entrance was boundless. Bottomless pits, beast guardians, labyrinths—Any number of things could be lurking in there that would tear his candy body limb from limb. An icy fear crept up his spine and he almost longed for the safety and comfort of his bedroom back in the candy kingdom, but then he remembered that this is what he asked for. This is what he wanted. Without a word, the prince of the candy kingdom stepped into the dark forest with Marshall Lee trailing behind.

Gumball did his best to appear brave. The wind was bitter and the moon provided no help in the lighting department thanks to the thick leaves and pines. Gnarled branches got in the way and distant bird calls always sent the prince's heart into a fit.

A large sky blue wolf like creature walked onto the path and Gumball froze. Marshall laughed and it caused Gumball to punch the vampire's arm.

"Marshall, this guy with you?" The wolf asked, rising onto his hind legs. At its full height, the beast was easily 10 feet tall and it's pointed ears rose into the canopy.

Marshall winked at the wolf, "Yeah. He's new. A little soft. A little sweet." Marshall flew up to the wolf, leaving the prince alone on the ground. A second wolf appeared behind Gumball and growled.

"And _why's _this guy with you?"

"Marshall Lee…." Gumball warned watching the bright eyes of the wolf glint in the small amount of moonlight that broke through the trees.

Marshall wrapped an arm around the neck of the wolf, "I was thinkin' of showing him the," he yanked his head to the side a couple times, "Ya'know."

The two wolves exchanged looks, "And is the guardian okay with that?"

"I know how to deal with the guardian. Seriously, guys, it's cool," Marshall said shrugging. "Gonna let us pass or do I have to bring out some crazy Nightosphere shit out?" His smile turned wicked and his eyes glinted the color of blood.

In that moment, Gumball realized just how dangerous the vampire king was. He was trusting his life in the hands of the son of a demon and a vampire. If he were to die out here, the candy people would be lost. The adrenaline was coursing through his veins and a boiling excitement drummed in his chest. The wolf at his side backed up a little bit as the other fell to all fours. Marshall Lee did that. He _scared _them. He _scared _monsters. Beasts.

"If the guardian asks, you didn't see us, vampire." The wolf warned and they leapt into the thick trunks of the trees.

Marshall landed on the ground again and smiled at Gumball, "Dangerous enough for you?" He asked, smiling.

Gumball was still frozen and the sound of his heartbeat almost drowned out the Marshall's question. "I—uh…" He didn't have an answer.

"Well we're almost there, so come on." Marshall offered a hand to Gumball and he hesitated to take it.

Marshall was evil. Gumball knew that. So why didn't he care? Why did this make sense? Why did he slip his hand into Marshall's? And _why did it feel so right? _

The vampire pulled the prince through the trees until they reached a clearing where the moon was bright. In the middle of this clearing was a large pool of water. The water was glassy and still and it had a near perfect reflection of the trees around the area. The moon basked the water in its light and reflected brightness across the grass. Gumball could see the grin on Marshall's face and there was no doubt that Marshall could see the light blush powering Gumball's.

"Marshall Lee…" Gumball stepped forward, entranced in the beauty of the pond. "It's… It's really… wonderful." He gave the vampire a suspicious look, "I wasn't expecting something like _this_ from _you._" He chuckled and examined his reflection in the water.

Marshall rolled his eyes, "I'm a vampire, not a soulless death machine that hates all life. Oh, wait… That's totally what I am." He laughed darkly. He floated over to Gumball and lifted the prince off the ground and over the pond. "But I promised you that this would be dangerous, didn't I?" He whispered.

He dipped the toe of his sneaker into the water and a series of ripples shattered the perfect reflection of the water. Marshall slowly rose and a low rumbling began deep in the pool.

"Ready?" The vampire whispered.

Gumball clung to Marshall's neck," Ready for what?"

The water split as a huge serpent rose from the depths. Its scales looked like mirrors and its teeth like spears. The beast rose from the water and circled around the two the water of the pool dripping off the scales. Its eyes glowed like the moon as it twisted around to look straight at Marshall.

"Well hello, guardian!" He sang. "Lovely night, isn't it?"

The beast responded with a guttural growl and Marshall's grip around Gumball tightened. "Weelll" Marshall sounded slightly nervous, "Okay, okay, time to go."

Marshall shot into the sky and Gumball cried out in surprise. The serpent followed them into the clouds and as soon as it rose above the canopy, its scales reflected the light of the moon across the treetops and on Marshall and Gumball's faces. The beast snapped at them but they were just out of reach. After another attempt at it, the beast fell back into the pool leaving the two alone in the sky.

"M-Marshall Lee…" Gumball clung to Marshall's shirt. His heart was throbbing in his ears and fear was chilling his veins. "Oh my glob, Marshall Lee that was amazing."

Marshall laughed, "Knew you'd like it."

"No! No! Really, Marshall Lee… That was…" Gumball stared at the pool below, "That was the most beautiful thing I have ever seen." The ripples of the water obscured the reflection of the water, "I just—I'm reeling!"

Marshall started flying back to the candy kingdom. "Well thank you, your highness," He laughed, "Better than princely bullshit?"

Gumball stared at Fionna's tree house as it passed by below, "You have no idea…" The rejection from the girl completely forgotten.

* * *

Marshall placed Gumball back onto the balcony and when he let go, the prince almost fell over. "Whoa there, Bubba." He said, steadying the swaying prince. "Good night?"

Gumball smiled up at Marshall, "Good night."

Marshall hesitated as he turned to fly away.

"Hey Marshall Lee?" Gumball asked. The vampire turned, smiling. "Do you… Maybe… Want to do something else tomorrow? Something dangerous?"

"I think I'd like that, Bubba." He grinned wickedly and turned to fly off into the night.

As tired as he was, Gumball stayed watching the vampire fly off. Something had changed in him, something fearless. Something to relish adrenaline and bask in the glory of danger. Something that loved being around Marshall Lee. It was always a gamble with him. He was _bad. _And that excited Prince Gumball like nothing else.

* * *

Taking it slooow... Alrighty my loves, please review any ideas that you have or would like to read about because I'm jumping in with NO PLANS WHATSOEVERRR!

And Zephyr, we should talk, bro. :D


	3. Sappy Songs and Dreams

GUYS I DON'T KNOW WHAT I'M DOING. GAH.

* * *

By the time Marshall made it back to his cave, the sun was beginning to rise. It didn't make any difference to him—it's not like he could really spend any time outside during the day, anyway. He slithered upstairs and hovered above his bed to try and rest a bit. He was exhausted from the excitement of the guardian and all that flying with a passenger wasn't something he was used to. He was relieved to finally get some sleep.

But sleep didn't come. Instead his brain did bad things like wander. It wandered around Aah. It briefly went to Fionna and her bravery and her honesty, but it didn't stay and it didn't bring that keen longing that it usually did. There was admiration, no doubt. There was happiness associated with her, but it wasn't the desperate flirtatious attraction that usually plagued his mind. Instead it took him somewhere else. It took him to Gumball. The stuffed up, overly sweet, cutsey-wootsey science geek.

He wondered if Gumball was going to be able to get enough sleep before having to perform princely duties or if he could just order some prince vacation day. He worried if he had kept him out too late and that his sleep deprivation would cause him to make poor decisions. He worried about the prince's health in general.

And then he realized that this was crazy. He was _Marshall Lee the Vampire King. _What does he care if some dork doesn't get his beauty sleep? He was unscrupulous and inherently evil. He didn't care about anyone and that's just how he liked it. Over attachments to something so… innocent—so _lawful good—_was far from his style.

But he couldn't stop himself. What was Gumball thinking about? What would he show him next time?

Marshall tossed and turned in the air trying to shake the thoughts away and eventually gave up trying to get rest. He sat down at his desk and tried to come up with lyrics. He plugged in his bass and started playing some simple walking bass lines.

He didn't want to sing about Gumball. Really, he wanted to get him out of his head. It was doing… weird things to him. Things that Marshall was afraid to admit that he liked. He was _feeling. _And not like when he would hang out with Fionna—it was different. He needed to worry about Gumball because he sure as hell couldn't take care of himself. Fionna could take care of herself, but Gumball _needed _him there.

His song came out as simple la's and ooh's.

He was none too pleased.

_"La da da da I'm gonna bury you in the ground." Marshall floated by effortlessly by. "La da da da I'm gonna bury you in my sound." He plucked the strings on his bass and he flew right up to Gumball so that their noses were nearly touching, "I'm gonna drink the red from your pretty pink face." And that sent Gumball's heart into a tizzy, "I'm gonna-"_

_ Without thinking, the prince pulled the Marshall's face to his own in a rough kiss cutting off the music. The vampire melted into the kiss and hooked his arms around Gumball's neck. They melted together perfectly._

Gumball was woken by Peppermint Maid pulling open the curtains and a harsh stream of light falling onto his face. He woke startled and confused. _Why _in the world would he dream _that_!?

"Good morning your highness. Hurry, get up." Peppermint Maid said, "We are running late this morning so we only have 20 minutes for your royal fitting. Then after that we have to hurry to the Scientific Society of Candy—"

"What time is it?" Gumball groaned and pulled the blankets over his head.

Peppermint Maid went to Gumball's closet and began pulling out a suit for the day, "It's almost eight in the morning, sir. I let you sleep in because of the Biannual Gumball Ball last night." She placed the clothing on the foot of his bed and picked up his cloak off the floor, "I would have let you rest longer but with your birthday coming up, we need to see the suits Licorice Tailor designed."

Gumball sat up and rubbed his eyes. He had only managed three hours or so of sleep. But no matter! He had done worse while staying up to perform science experiments and his duties as prince shall not wait. He stood slowly, his mind reeling and the imprint of the dream kiss still fresh in his mind.

"We will be waiting for you down stairs." She said and bustled out of the room.

The candy prince rolled out of bed and stared out to his balcony. It was going to be a long day, he could tell. But it would be worth it when he got to see Marshall again—_no nono! _That's not what he should be thinking! He shouldn't be looking forward to see Marshall! Marshall is chaotic evil _at best._ He's bad news and a prince should not _want _to see bad news.

But he really can't help himself.

Gumball's day was mundane and long. The fitting went fine, the speech was fine, even when he had some down time he was bored, though. His mind was elsewhere. His mind was with mirrored ponds and reckless vampires.

Even as he sat down to perform some experiments, he was unfocused. One drop too many and his whole lab was filled with smoke.

"May I ask what happened?" Peppermint said, staring at the black smoke billowing out from the door.

_Marshall happened. _Gumball thought. "Just some wrong calculations." He said, but he was lying. His calculations were perfect because his calculations were done earlier that week. He was distracted. He wasn't thinking about science. He was wondering what Marshall would show him that night. He was reliving the terror of the guardian staring into Marshall's eyes.

"Well, let's hope that your calculations get fixed before next week. I'd like to have one celebration that doesn't involve a cleanup crew working through the night." And at that she turned and walked down stairs.

Another candy servant approached the prince, "Prince Gumball, Fionna and Cake have come to see you," He announced before prancing away.

Gumball turned to see the bunny hooded girl and the cream cat down the hall. Fionna waved with a sad smile on her face.

"Hey, no hard feelings about yesterday?" She asked when Gumball approached. "It was pretty lame of me to just take off like that."

Gumball almost laughed. He forgot about that entirely, "It's no problem, Fionna. Don't trouble yourself about it." Honestly, he was actually happy that the previous day's events went down like it did. He found something special that night. Something dangerous. Something he would never admit that he loved.

"Oh thank _heavens! _That girl was freaking out all night!" Cake said, swatting at Fionna's skirt.

"Cake!" Fionna interjected.

"She thought you hated her or something! I kept telling her to calm her tomatoes, but she just wouldn't listen."

They all laughed and it was all normal again. Everything was normal again.

"But… I did mean what I said." Fionna said. There was insecurity in her voice, "I'm really happy that we're friends, Gumball, but I really don't need a boyfriend or anything. I'm happy where I am."

The sadness returned, though this time it was less crushing. It was like a sad memory, but it didn't matter to him anymore.

"No hard feelings, Fionna." Gumball assured and he really, really meant it. His depression was short lived. It was gone with the ice and his sadness melted into the joy of companionship with Marshall. In regards to Fionna, he couldn't ask for more. "I'm impressed that you are so sure of what you need. It's quite admirable."

Fionna flushed, "Well, gee, Gummy, thanks." She said and playfully punched his arm. _Gummy. _It made him think of Marshall.

"Anyway, we should probably get going. We decided to stop by on our way to go visit Steven Strong and check out how the fish people are doing," Cake momentarily changed to have gils and fins. She stuck her tongue out in disgust and Fionna elbowed her in the gut, "So I guess I'll see you later?"

Gumball smiled, "Of course. I'll see you later."

The candy prince had managed to sneak a few hours of rest in between his princely duties. By the time the day was fading into night, he felt somewhat well rested.

He sat at his desk reading a book when he heard a tapping on his window. He turned but saw nothing. He knew it was Marshall, but there was a still a chill of fear in his room. Deciding to play along, he continued reading. A soft squeak sounded and when Gumball turned, the door to his balcony was slightly opened. He rolled his eyes and turned back to his book to see Marshall Lee holding it upside down and laying across his desk.

"Evenin' Gumdrop." He said.

Gumball frowned, "May I have my book back, please?" He asked holding out his hand.

Marshall chuckled, "That's no way to get what you want from a _dangerous vampire._" He sang floating up towards Gumball's high ceiling.

"Marshall Lee…" Gumball warned, "Give me my book."

"What's the magic wooooord?"

Gumball rested his head in his hand and sighed, "I already said please."

Marshall flipped upside down, "That's not the magic word." He said, a bit disappointed, "You didn't think it would be that easy, now did you?"

Gumball's frown deepened, "Are you going to waste our time with a silly game or are we actually going to do something tonight?"

Marshall stuck out his tongue and tried reading the book. "I dunno, Bubba, I kinda like just chillin' around your room. Geeze this book is boring." He tossed it to Gumball who nearly didn't catch it.

"Goodness, Marshall, I'm beginning to wonder why we've started hanging out." Gumball said turning back to his desk and setting the book down.

Distressed, Marshall swept down next to Gumball and rested a hand on his shoulder, "I'm gonna show you something crazy awesome, though. I mean I could just leave you here and go do awesome vampire stuff alone. If you can't handle it that is…" Marshall grinned because he knew he had won.

Gumball rolled his eyes, but he was bubbling with excitement. "Of course I can handle it," He said tilting his nose up and straightening his shoulders.

"Good." Marshall he pulled Gumball into a bridal hold that he was surprisingly getting familiar with already and floated to the balcony, "'Cause I found a sleeping rock giant and I think it's time we wake him up."

Gumball sat on the shoulder of the giant and clung to the moss growing on its neck to keep from falling off as it swayed to Marshall's singing. Upon waking up after a thousand year nap, the giant was facing pretty serious culture shock and needed some guidance.

_ "We livin' in a mean time and an aggressive time. A painful time, a time with cynicism rots the vine. In a time where violence blocks the summer shine." _

Marshall decided to try and help him out.

Gumball rolled his eyes, "That's not a very accurate description of what Aah is like, Marshall Lee." He called. He rested his head on the neck of the rock giant, "It's not that bad. He's just bitter because he's a vampire."

Marshall stopped playing and stuck his tongue out at Gumball.

"But… What is it like? I am confused." The giant boomed. A flock of crows burst from the nearby trees.

Gumball stood _"This is this place filled with so many wonders casting its spell that you are now under. Squirrels in the trees and the cute little bunnies, birds flying free and bees with the honey!"_ Gumball sang.

Marshall scoffed, "Life's not all lollipops and gumdrops prince sappy pants." Marshall called thrumming a steady beat on his bass. "It's hard. Rough and tumble. Unpredictable." Marshall disappeared and lifted Gumball off of the giant's shoulder.

"AHH! Marshall Lee!" Gumball flailed trying to find something to hold on to.

Marshall laughed and reappeared, "Unexpected." He whispered as they landed on the ground.

Gumball blushed and turned away. "I-It's not all bad, either." He said stepping away from the vampire, "There are some good things. A lot of good things," He stole a glance at Marshall who was blushing for the first time that Gumball ever noticed.

Marshall flew up to the giant again, "Yo! Guy!" the giant turned and met Marshall's gaze, "Go and check out the place for yourself, eh? But avoid the pink parts or else Gummy'll kick yer butt." Gumball called some protest from below, but it was lost.

The giant sat with a thundering crash, "I think… I think I want to stay here for another thousand years or so." He said, "I'm… I'm too confused." He closed his eyes and like that it was as if the two had never woken it up at all.

Marshall landed next to Gumball, "Well that was—"

"Do you really think the world is that bad?" Gumball asked. Marshall gave him a confused look, "What you were singing about earlier. What you said. Did you really mean it?"

Marshall rolled his eyes and scooped Gumball up, "I should probably get you home, shouldn't I?" He mumbled.

As they flew, Gumball tried to organize his feelings. All day Marshall had been plaguing his mind then when he finally sees him again, he's finally at ease, and now that he's going home, he's feeling sadness again. Not to mention they had both been doing a weird flirtatious dance of words around that rock giant. All day he'd try to figure out why they worked together, but maybe there wasn't anything to figure out. Maybe they just worked together. Maybe that was all that mattered. Gumball tightened his grip around Marshall's neck and tried to keep himself from thinking too hard into it. If he thought too much, he might do something stupid.

Marshall dropped Gumball off and perched on the railing. "So, sweet pea…"

Gumball laughed, "What is it with you and horrible pet names?"

Marshal closed his eyes and clasped his hands together, "I just wanna show you how much I love you, Bubba!" He sang. Gumball was thankful that Marshall's eyes were closed and couldn't see how dark his blush was. "Well… I guess goodnight?" He asked, standing. He lingered on the railing, though. Waiting for something to happen. Waiting for Gumball to say something.

"Good night…" Gumball lingered, too. Silently watching Marshall through inquisitive eyes. Observing and waiting.

Both wanted the same thing.

Marshall moved quickly into Gumball's personal space. He placed a cold hand onto his burning cheek and pressed his forehead onto the prince's. "I don't know what I'm doing, sweet pea," He sang, grinning. He closed the space between their lips in a quick chaste kiss. Before Gumball really had time to return it, Marshall was soaring off into the night.

Gumball resolved that kissing Marshall Lee was much better in person than in dreams.

* * *

Please give me some direction on what to do. I have no idea what's happening. D:

Also, I'm going to be posting some lovely PG/ML art on my tumblr if you're interested. nooksnifferasshatterson is the thing.

SONGS REFERENCED: Michael Franti and Spearhead: Rock the Nation (Sung by Marshall Lee)  
My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic/ Fluttershy: What a Wonderful Place (Sung by Gumball)

I couldn't resist making Gumball sing MLP songs. I will not apologize.

Also, you should totes listen to Michael Franti; it's the only hip hop that I really, really enjoy. His lyrics are _really intense. _Powerful shit.


	4. A Change of Heart

Sorry for the little wait... I ended up rewriting this chapter twice before I came up with what I wanted to do. And thank you for all of the super lovely reviews! Seriously, you guys are amazing. Enjoy.

* * *

Even though Marshall Lee brought Prince Gumball back at a somewhat reasonable time, he didn't sleep that night. His mind was racing almost as fast as his heart. Marshall Lee kissed him. Marshall Lee _kissed _him. _Marshall Lee _kissed _him. _And goodness did he like it.

In just two days utter distaste turned into a burning need. He needed the danger. He needed the uncertainly—the spontaneity. He needed Marshall. Suddenly his old life of baking and documents and science experiments didn't mean so much anymore. It was unappealing. It didn't matter as much because Marshall Lee had kissed him and if he hadn't flown off so quickly, Gumball would have kissed him back.

He changed into the shirt that Marshall had given him and some shorts and sat down on the edge of his bed. He couldn't help but grin. He couldn't help but trace his lips. Recall Marshall's scent. How he tasted like apples and strawberries and sunsets and roses and cinnamon. Never mind that Marshall was a vampire – Never mind that he was a _male _vampire. Never mind that he was evil and over a thousand years old and reckless and horrible. He wanted it again.

Marshall, on the other hand, was terrified for the first time since he was a child. The moment he got back to his home, he buried himself under his blankets and tried to forget what he just did.

_You went too fast, man. You jumped the gun. You _ruined _it. He'll never want to see you again. He probably hates you. _

He didn't want to admit that he was really crushed by the thought that Gumball didn't want to see him again. But what should he expect? He just kissed another dude—a royal dude! It was bad. It was _really _bad.

_Why did I do something so stupid!? I ruined everything… _

He needed to think up a plan of action so that he could mend this strange relationship he was just starting to build. He could act like it didn't happen and keep going just like normal. He could just start ignoring Gumball or maybe treat him poorly so that he'll forget about it.

But he couldn't get the sweet taste of Gumball off of his lips. He couldn't shake the lightheadedness that it brought. An innocent kiss was making his head spin. Was it normal to want something so bad?

He wanted to see Gumball again in that intimate space. In that wonderful sweet area when he could smell the sugar on the prince and he could feel his breath. It was a different longing than what he wanted with Fionna. Fionna was _real _and she was tough. She was like a guy friend. A really excellent pal that he liked to spend time with. But Gumball was different. Marshall longed to be close to the candy prince and breathe in his scent. He wanted to take care of that fragile body. He wanted to be responsible for the prince and keep him safe. He wanted to kiss that face that neck that body. He wanted to taste the pink and drink away red. He wanted to ravish that body, but he knew that he couldn't.

* * *

"Prince Gumball, are you paying any attention!?" Peppermint Maid called.

The prince looked up from the crème brulee and pulled the torch away. "Oh goodness!" Caramelizing the sugar on this confection was a science and Gumball was just too distracted. He pushed the blackened sugar on hot custard away and sighed. At least he didn't have any big and important things to worry about that day.

"Are you feeling alright, M'lord? Peppermint asked, staring at the blackened treat.

Gumball sighed, "I guess you could say that my mind is somewhere else." He answered.

Peppermint patted his back, "Why don't you take the rest of the day to rest." She started ushering him out of the room, "You really haven't been all yourself since the ball." She commented. "And we need you to be in tip top shape for your birthday next week."

Gumball rolled his eyes, "Why are we making such a big deal out of my birthday, anyway?" He asked stepping around the minty maid and walking beside her instead of being pushed, "I mean I'm only turning 19. It's not a big deal."

The maid groaned, "It is a party none the less and you are the prince." They arrived at his door, "Now rest up so you can act like one."

Gumball rolled his eyes again and allowed himself to be shoved into his room. He didn't mind that Peppermint was being pushy. He didn't even mind that he burned the crème brulee. His head was in the clouds and he didn't care one bit.

* * *

"And then I kissed him."

"You _what!?"_ Fionna and Cake were in unison as they gaped at the vampire floating above their battered furniture.

Marshall flushed slightly, "I _kissed _him, alright?" he repeated, "And, then I just took off. I didn't know what to do! I flipped out. Glob, did I totally ruin everything?" He was starting to sound panicked.

Fionna raised her arms and shook them to tell him no, "Marshall! You didn't ruin… everything. I'm sure you didn't ruin everything! Uh… I really don't have any… I don't know…" She was at a loss for words, "I don't know what to say to help. I'm sorry, Marshall."

The vampire sighed and hung his head as he fell to actually sit on the couch. Cake sat next to him and wrapped an arm around his shoulders, "Oh baby," She said, "Have you talked to him since then?" She asked. Marshall shook his head and the cat jumped back unwrapping her arm from the vampire, "Well what are you doing complaining that you've ruined everything when you don't even know how he reacted!" She rolled her eyes, "Do you like him?"

Marshall flushed, "I uh—What kind of like, I mean—"

"You know what kind of like I mean!"

Marshall stared at the ground, "I uh… I like him, yeah."

Fionna smiled. It was weird seeing this side of Marshall. Usually he was so aloof and dark. He tried so hard to convince her that he was this bad guy—this villain. But she knew better.

"Did you _tell _him that you liked him?" Cake continued.

Marshall glared, "Of course I didn't! Why would I—"

The cat groaned, "Alright, road trip." She grabbed him by the wrists and pulled him up, "We're gonna go and talk to him." Marshall pulled back.

"But—"

"No butts!" Cake said stretching out and wrapping her arms into tight knots around the vampire's wrists, "We are going. Now."

Fionna laughed and grabbed an umbrella for Marshall as the trio rode off toward the candy kingdom.

* * *

Cake tried to smooth down Marshall's hair as the sun fell just outside of Gumball's balcony. Marshall was freaking out internally. He didn't know what he was doing. Why did he let Cake do this!? Didn't he just like-like Fionna a few days ago? Did he really like Gumball that much?

When he stopped to think about it, he realized that he really, really did.

"You gonna sing to him?" Cake asked as she patted at his shirt.

Marshall shrugged. "I don't have my bass."

Fionna rolled her eyes, "You don't need your bass to sing. You really should sing to him."Fionna said, "Everyone always loves it when you sing."

The vampire rolled his eyes, "What should I sing? The one about how I want to kill a farmer or the one about how I was emotionally scarred after my mother ditched me as a kid?" He crossed his arms, "I don't… I don't know any songs about how I feel." He decided.

Cake glared, "I've seen you make up heartfelt songs on the fly before. Who's to say that you can't do it this one time? I mean, it's for _Gumball." _She winked and Marshall blushed.

"I'll…. I'll try." He promised.

Marshall flew up to the balcony and Cake took Fionna away—no doubt to hide and listen in on what he was doing. He peeked in the glass of the door to see Gumball sitting at his desk. He took a deep breath and opened the door.

_"Some day, when I'm awfully low, when the world is cold, I feel a glow just thinking of you… And the way you look tonight…" _

Gumball turned and his entire face brightened. He stepped toward Marshall his face flushed and heart pounding.

_"Yes you're lovely, with your smile so warm and your cheeks so soft. There is nothing for me but to lo…" _He paused, "_ but to love you, " _Gumball placed a hand over his mouth and tried to stay calm, "_And the way you look tonight…" _

"You are completely irrational, Marshal." The prince said, shaking his head.

Marshall scooped Gumball into his arms, _"Lovely, never, ever change." _He began slowly waltzing with the prince through the room,"_Keep that breathless charm." _He was fast gaining confidence, "_Won't you please arrange it?" _He spun Gumball out and brought him into a slight dip,"_'Cause I love you, just the way you look tonight…" _

Gumball's mouth gaped and his heart was beating so loudly, he was sure that the whole room was filled with the sound. "Marshall, I…" He searched for words, "I…" He gave up and resolved to sum up his feelings by kissing the vampire.

Marshall greedily returned the kiss and in a dizzy moment of bliss let himself be genuinely happy. He was unabashed and absolutely pleased with himself. He couldn't imagine his state any better. He was in love for the first time since… Since Ashley? No… No he never liked Ashley how he likes Gumball. He needed Gumball desperately and he never felt like he needed Ashley.

"It's not… really normal for a prince to see a vampire like this…" Gumball whispered, "But I don't care." He was breathless and giddy, "Oh my glob for the first time in my life I don't care." He pressed his forehead against Marshall's, "I just want to be near you." He whispered.

"Well I can arrange that, Sweet Pea." Marshall replied as a cocky smile plastered his face.

* * *

The song that Marshall sings is "The Way You Look Tonight" the Tony Bennett version. I like it slower in this situation. (Though you can never beat Ol' Blue Eyes in my book.)

I finally have some sort of a plan for the rest of the fic, too. SO WOO HOO! But keep reviewing and tell me your ideas and what you think!

Also, I'm totally making a comic version of this because I can't handle how much I love Marball so that'll be up on my tumblr in the near future. Nooksnifferasshatterson. Look me up. :B


	5. Everything You Ever

I am so sorry that it took me so long to write this! Life happened hard and basically it sucked a lot. A lot a lot. Anyway, here's the new chapter. I suggest listening to Dr. Horrible's Sing Along Blog while reading...

* * *

Marshall and Gumball continued to see each other in secret. An escape into some dangerous escapade at night, a few stolen kisses at day. The relationship lead to two sleepy, but blissfully joyful men. The following five days were utter bliss.

Marshall had a tendency to sing bad songs to Gumball using the dumb pet names he would give the prince. There would be little moments of sweet intimacy and Gumball did his best to peel away the rough layers keeping Marshall from making lasting relationships. Marshall would always speak fondly of the Ice Queen and he hinted that they had been close when Marshall was young. He would tell little stories about growing up and working hard to take care of himself.

Gumball had a tendency to say things better in German when he wanted to tell Marshall something. He was still embarrassed about the whole situation and he wasn't very good at expressing his feelings. He would say things like, "Ich bin so glücklich." Or "Ich will nur dich." Marshall vowed to learn German each time Gumball spoke it.

All in all, in the short time that Gumball and Marshall had spent together, they had been unbelievably happy. Sure, they had their little arguments here and there—Gumball was too stuck up and Marshall was too relaxed… But they worked so well together. A strange couple that was absolutely happy together. It was a time of absolute, blind joy.

By day the prince was getting ready for a huge celebration and by night he was only Marshall's. He was finally figuring out what made him truly happy. He was happy.

That is, until the eve of Gumball's nineteenth birthday.

Peppermint Maid finally told the prince why this party was so important. He was to meet his queen at this party. He was to be married to some woman that he had never heard of and this party was the grand celebration of the future king's birthday and the meeting of the betrothed. Peppermint didn't know about Gumball and Marshall. Nobody did except maybe Fionna and Cake. So she didn't understand why Gumball almost started crying when she told him the news.

She was the princess of the Bakery Kingdom—the perfect match for Gumball. She was a very nice girl and would make an excellent companion. She was beautiful and sweet and lovely. She was everything he could have asked for in a wife, but he didn't want a wife. He wanted Marshall.

So when Gumball stared at his reflection in a powder white suit with glittering sugar and detailed cuffs, he wanted to cry. He had to decide to wed this woman for the good of the candy people or leave them all to be with Marshall. And he knew what he had to pick. Gumball was not a selfish man, but still the decision was hard. He entertained the thought of moving in with Marshall. Learning the other intimate parts of his life but _Glob _they had only been seeing each other for less than a week.

Gumball adjusted one of the medals on his sash and straightened his glittering collar and felt his eyes well up with tears. His relationship with Marshall had only just begun and he had to end it already. And he wasn't ready.

But he had to be ready. He couldn't let himself be lost in the adrenaline rush of Marshall Lee. He was a prince first and he couldn't allow himself to be shaken. His loyalties rested with the state and it was his job to take care of his people and if the higher ups saw Princess Cupcake as the woman to help him rule, then he could not argue.

He would learn to love her, he decided. He would forget his short fling with Marshall and his dance with danger. He would move on. He would need to. Before Marshall, this was something that Gumball had envisioned as a perfect life. A lovely wife, a beautiful and prosperous kingdom and happiness in his subjects. He would be crowned king of the Candy Kingdom and he would finally live the dream he had as a child.

He remembered thinking that one day he might marry Fionna and live happily with her. Sitting on the throne with a beautiful queen at his side. They would bake and theorize and smile together. They would walk through the meadows of gumdrops and cotton candy and be completely care free. Completely safe.

No matter who he was with, he would be safe. And until Gumball started seeing Marshall, this was what he had wanted. _Dreamed of. _So why wasn't he overjoyed at the news? Why wasn't he jumping on the opportunity to fulfill his duties as prince? To achieve his dream?

_"Here lies everything… the world I've wanted at my feet… My victory's complete…. So hail to the king…" _He sang quietly, his heart in pieces.

He felt a cold breeze through his room and he had to contain himself to stop from sobbing.

"Well don't you look handsome, Mr. Prince." Marshall said through a cheeky grin. Gumball didn't turn, though. He stared at the ground and searched for the best way to say what needed to be said. Marshall picked up right away, "Are you feeling alright, Bubba?" He asked stepping toward the prince.

Gumball turned and took a step back so that he was leaning against his mirror. "Marshall Lee…" He began.

Marshall saw the tears in his eyes and rushed to the prince, "You're crying? Why are you crying? What's wrong?" He wiped the liquid from Gumball's cheeks with his thumb and chuckled nervously, "Gummy, talk to me, what's wrong?"

_Everything you ever…_

Gumball wrapped his arms around Marshall and just held him for a moment of crushing silence. "Marshall, we can't be together anymore." He whispered into the vampire's chest.

Marshall pushed the prince away, "Wait, wait, wait, what!? What are you talking about?" He searched into Gumballs bleary eyes and tried to find some sense.

The prince took a deep, shuddering breath and chose his words carefully, "Tomorrow I am meeting the princess of the Bakery Kingdom at my birthday celebration…" He breathed very slowly and quietly, "And I am going to marry her. "

"_What!?" _Marshall stumbled back, "Why!? I thought—I thought that—"He clenched his teeth together, "What about _us_?" He growled through a tight jaw.

Gumball tried to remain calm, but fat tears rolled down his face, "We cannot be together. We cannot continue seeing each other in secret." He choked back a sob, "We cannot continue seeing each other period. Believe me; I wouldn't be doing this if I had any other decision. I am simply fulfilling the duties of the prince." _Now the nightmare's real,_ "I can't be with you because I am the prince of the Candy Kingdom and I will become the king of the Candy Kingdom after I marry this woman," _To make the whole world kneel… _"And that is how it has to be done."

"Whose decision was it? Eh?" Marshall's voice was rising, "Who said that this is how it's supposed to happen!?"

Gumball winced at the volume, "The decision was made by my betters and I have to honor their—"

"_YOUR BETTERS?" _Marshall cried, "Let me see them." He sounded like the demon that he was, his voice low and full of pain, "Let me show them that they're wrong!" There was desperation in his voice, but the darkness that Gumball saw in him in the forest the first night was there again. Deep and black. Chaotic and malicious.

_Everything you ever…_

"Marshall, you know that that's not how it works." Gumball said his voice flat. _I still love you. _

_And I won't feel…._

"So this is how it ends, then?" Marshall looked up to meet Gumball's eyes in a burning glare. Both eyes were wet with tears. _I still love you. _

"This is how it ends." Gumball confirmed.

Marshall turned, "Alright, then." He started walking towards the balcony, "Don't expect to see me at the party." Gumball's dam broke and he started to sob, "Happy birthday."

_A thing._

* * *

"I'm sorry I just… I just didn't know where else to go…"

Cold arms were stiff at the woman's sides. She didn't know how to respond. "I, uh, well, sure. Stay as long as you need." She said, "If you need anything just ask, I guess." She turned to a penguin, "Gertha! Get out of here! Marshall Lee and I are having a _moment." _ The penguin glared at the woman and turned to slide out of the room.

"I know that you don't… remember anything…" Marshall said, "But I'm happy that you're being so cool about this."

"Oh, yeah, I'm a cool chick." Ice Queen said as she perched next to the vampire on an icy couch. "And, not that I'm, like, totally stoked that you're here, but, uh, why are you here?" She asked.

Marshall sighed, "I'm just going through some trouble… I don't want to be alone and… And you're the first person I thought of." He couldn't help but cling to the old woman. She was batty and brash, but she was like family.

Suddenly, two figures burst through the wall, scattering ice all around the area. Marshall jumped back and the Ice Queen shouted out.

"Where's Gumball you freak!?" A familiar voice shrieked. Fionna stood with a golden blade at the Ice Queen's neck.

"What? I don't have Gumball!" The woman tried to explain as she pushed the blade out.

Fionna rolled her eyes and snapped the blade back into place, "We know you took him. Spit it out, Ice Queen!"

"Gumball's missing?" Marshall gasped. Fionna turned and saw the distraught vampire. She hadn't noticed him when she came in.

Cake turned, "Marshall!?"

"Tell me!" He rushed over to Fionna and grabbed her about the shoulders, causing her to drop the sword. "What happened to Gumball!?"

"He's missing. " She explained, "When we went to go check it out, there were all these puddles of water, so we figured it was the Ice Queen!"

Marshall's eyes widened, "Ice Queen's been here with me since I left the Candy Kingdom." he said. He stumbled back from Fionna and stared at the floor with a knitted brow.

"Yeah, what he said." The Ice Queen interjected as she crossed her arms. Fionna and Cake looked confused for a moment, but didn't think anything of it.

"What did the puddles look like?" Marshall started pacing.

"Well, like water. Like, shiny water." Cake answered. "Actually, it was kind of weird. The floor's carpeted, but the water was all in regular puddles on top of it. It wasn't sinking into the carpet.

The vampire froze and slowly turned to the girls with a look of terror. "It's my fault." He breathed. He turned and flew out the hole that the girl's had created into the dawn.

Fionna leaned out the hole, "Marshall!" Cake grabbed Fionna and jumped out the window to start following Marshall.

Ice Queen stood and stared at the hole in her wall, "Oh crud." She grumbled, "Looks like it's just you and me for dinner, Gertha."

* * *

Don't worry! Next chapter will be longer!

The reason Gunter's name has been changed to Gertha- In the normal series, Gunter is a girl, but the Ice King doesn't know that until she lays the egg. Same situation here- Ice Queen doesn't know that Gertha is a boy.

The song used is the ending song from Dr. Horribles Sing Along Blog- SO APPROPRIATE, HOLY COW!

ALSO: This chapter is dedicated to stealyoursharks because they actually made a suggestion on what should happen in the fic. I don't know if it made you cry or not, but I had you in mind while I was writing.

ALSO ALSO: This fic is now becoming a comic! The pages will be up on my Tumblr (Nooksnifferashatterson) and on Smackjeeves- I'm Nobody's Fault on their and the fic is titled Sweet Pea: An Adventure Time Fancomic.

ALSO ALSO ALSO: The translations of Gummy's German: "I am so lucky." And "I only want you."

ALSO ALSO ALSO ALSO: Who should be bottom? I'm super on the fence with this pairing... :/


	6. Mistakes and Forgiveness

Hey guys! So it seems like an overwhelming amount of ya'll want PG on bottom... So there's that development. Here's the next chapter, lovlies.

* * *

Cake had to struggle to keep up with Marshall as he sped through the sky. "Marshall! What happened!?" Fionna called through the fast passing air whizzing between them.

Marshall didn't bother to answer before he turned to dive toward the ground. Fionna and Cake landed hard next to Marshall, "Marshall!" Fionna called as she climbed off of Cake. "Marshall, what is happening!?"

It wasn't that Marshall was ignoring her. It was just that providing answers would take too long. He needed to get to Gumball _now._

The sunlight of morning barely touched Marshall's skin and he hissed. Cake grew to provide shelter for him and he nodded in a wordless thanks.

They stood at the mouth of a dark forest. The dawn didn't cut through the thick canopy and Marshall still provided no answers as he tore through the brush into the thick of the forest. Fionna ran in front of him and stood directly in his path.

"Fionna, move." He commanded. His voice was low and dark. It sounded like blackness and anger.

Fionna didn't falter, "No. Not until you tell me what is going on!"

Marshall tried to shove past her but Fionna stood her ground.

"Look, Fionna, I messed up. Big time. And Gumball is in trouble because of me." He tried explaining as he lifted from the ground and flew above the girl, "I need to go and save him." Was all he provided before crashing through the trees. Fionna tore after him, but lost the trail.

"Marshall Lee…." A deep, guttural voice sang. Marshall didn't stop, "Thought we'd see you again." The vampire turned to find nothing behind him and ended up barreling into the chest of a large wolf. He backed up into a second that seemed to appear out of nowhere.

"I need to get through." Marshall insisted. His voice was dangerous and dark. Any shred of charismatic, sultry, playful Marshall was gone. This was determined Marshall. Angry Marshall. Predator Marshall.

"No. You don't." The first wolf replied, his own anger nearly matching Marshall's. It was a competition. He had to meet that ferocity. "You've caused a lot of trouble for my pack, Marsh." He knelt down to meet Marshall's burning glare. "I think it's time you leave the Guardian alone." His temper simmered to a low boil.

Marshall hissed at the wolf, but it wasn't startled, "He has Gumball." Marshall grumbled as he tried to push past the wolf once again.

"Why does that matter to you?" The second wolf asked with a sardonic undertone.

Marshall flushed, but didn't respond.

"We ain't gonna let you through, kid." The first wolf chimed. The duo began circling the vampire. They started chuckling. Then laughing. "We ain't gonna let you fuck with the guardian anymore." They thought they had won. They had bested the vampire king.

They thought wrong.

Marshall's skin began expanding and black fur sprouted from his back as he grew larger and larger. Sharp, muscular arms reached out and clutched the first wolf's neck in the grip of one hand. The bat monster screeched and dropped the canine. The wolf shrieked as a sickening crack echoed through the forest. The wolf rose and gingerly started moving toward the brush.

"You think you're so special, Marshall Lee!" The first wolf called, "The Guardian will end you!" Marshall hissed as they wolves disappeared into the brush.

"Marshall!" Fionna burst from the thicket. Marshall turned as be began transforming back to his human self.

"Fionna, I suggest that you take Cake and go home." He warned as he cracked his knuckles.

Fionna glared, "I'm not going anywhere, Marshall." She drew her sword, "If PG is in trouble, I'm going to help rescue him. I'm a hero. That's what hero's do." Cake broke through the branches and stumbled next to Fionna. "We are going to help you whether you want the help or not."

Marshall rolled his eyes, "Whatever, kid." He said. He moved down the path and when the girl's didn't start following, he motioned for them to stay close behind him.

They jogged a short while with no more encounters with wolves before coming to the clearing with the mirror pond. Only this time, the water was splashed all across the grass surrounding the pond. The silvery liquid reflected the cool blues and bright gold's of the sunrise. It was serene this time. It looked like the blood of a golden giant splattered across a battlefield. It looked like a graveyard.

Marshall pulled his sleeves farther down his arms to protect his skin, but he knew that it would do him no good.

Seeing no sign of the serpentine beast or the candy prince, Marshall swooped low around the clearing. Cake did her best to try and shield the vampire from the sun. The only area that appeared to have been traveled by the guardian was the path that brought them to the clearing, so they had to be here. He approached the water's edge and stared at what would be his reflection. He saw nothing. Not his mirrored self, not Gumball beneath the depths. Nothing.

Marshall cried out in frustration and kicked the water's surface. His voice echoed off the trees and woke a flock of crows. Marshall turned, defeated, when a rumbling sounded and the ground beneath his feet shook. He turned as he water rippled in the center. He couldn't help but grin as he prepared himself for the attack.

The beast burst from the water and raised high into the sky, just as it did the night that Marshall brought Gumball. Its scales weren't beautiful this time. They were sharp—deadly. Marshall scanned the beast's body for the prince. Then he saw. Gumball hung in the beast's mouth. He sputtered and coughed as he tried to catch his breath. Very much alive and seemingly unhurt.

Without hesitation, Marshall shot into the sky toward Gumball. The sun sizzled on his skin and the beast barely twisted its head and bashed the vampire back to the ground. As Marshall was bedded in the wet dirt, Gumball's head stopped spinning and his vision cleared. "M-Marshall?" He croaked out.

Before Fionna could offer to help him up, Marshall was speeding toward the beast's mouth again. He didn't care if he was burning; he needed to save the prince. His skin ripped away to reveal the bat-beast beneath. He grappled the serpentine's body, "CAKE! FIONNA! GET GUMBALL!" Marshall screeched as the blades of the Guardian's scales cut into his hands. His arms held strong even though he was in pain.

Cake stretched up and twisted around the Guardian, minding that she kept a safe distance from the sharp edges of the scales. Fionna, upon Cake's back, readied her sword. Once Fionna could almost reach the prince, she stabbed her blade into the exposed mandible in the large gaps between the sharp, spear-like teeth.

The Guardian shrieked and tossed its head back. Gumball fell from its jaws and started to descend towards the ground screaming. Marshall immediately turned and began diving to catch the prince. He transformed back into his human like form to catch the prince in battered arms.

The Guardian whipped its head to and fro until Fionna found another grip on the handle of her blade. She tugged, but the sword was stuck in the gums of the beast. It shrieked again and managed a quick toss of its head into Fionna's side and she nearly went flying if it weren't for a quick catch on Cake's part.

After bringing the girl to the ground, Cake stretched over to the boys and shaped into a large enough vessel to transport all of them.

"Get on! Hurry! Hurry!" She cried.

She stretched up and over the canopy just as the guardian crashed into the dirt where they had been standing. Silvery blood dripped from the beast's new tooth. It screamed after them, but all that heard was the morning sky.

* * *

Fionna and Cake stopped back at their tree house. No words were exchanged as they parted. They gave Marshall an umbrella and that was it. There were unspoken thank you's. Words that couldn't be said were expressed. Marshall was in their debt and they knew it.

Marshall held Gumball tightly as he flew back towards the candy kingdom. His fingers stung from his new cuts and both the prince and vampire were completely filthy. Gumball's once white suit was muddy and torn. His spirit was no doubt broken and it was all Marshall's fault.

He knew how determined the Guardian was. He knew that there was always a chance that his trouble could come back and hurt the ones he cared about. And it did. Gumball almost died because of Marshall's foolishness. And for once, Marshall sincerely regretted his actions.

"I'm sorry." Marshall whispered into the mid morning breeze.

Gumball nearly wept as he cradled Marshall's face in his soaked fingers. He pressed his face to the vampire's and held his breath, "Don't be." He assured. "Don't you ever be sorry, Marshall Lee."

"But—"

"Don't." Gumball kissed the vampire and they stopped moving toward the cotton candy trees. They hung suspended in the air. Marshall wrapped his arms around Gumball tighter and Gumball kissed him desperately.

When they parted, Gumball stared into Marshall's black eyes, "I don't want to leave you." He whispered.

Marshall pressed his forehead against Gumball's, "I know." He breathed. "But you are a pri—"

"_I don't want to leave you." _Gumball repeated. "The high royal council should be at the castle by now." He said, "We could… We could go and announce…" He trailed off.

"Announce our relationship?" Marshall asked. He started moving again. Pink passed under them as dirt turned to sugar. "That won't work. You know that won't work."

Gumball buried his face in the crook of Marshall's neck, "We could _try." _

Marshall slowly landed on Gumball's balcony and the prince refused to let go, "You said it yourself, Bubba, you have to fulfill the duties of a prince. Take care of your people. All that crap." He chuckled, "I'm a vampire, anyway. It's not like we would have worked out in the end."

As he turned to leave, Gumball grabbed the vampire's tattered shirt. Marshall turned to see Gumball in tears. The prince rushed to Marshall and beat on his chest.

. "Ich liebe dich!" Gumball sobbed. He had never told Marshall that he loved him. "Ich liebe dich. Ich liebe dich." Suddenly, the prince found that he could say nothing else. "I-I will talk to them." He promised, "And when I do… Things will change. Things will be better. Will you come tonight?" Gumball tugged on Marshall's collar, "So that they can meet you." Gumball regained some of his composure, "Please, if not for the party, then just for tonight. Please, _I love you." _

Marshall placed a chase kiss on Gumball's cheek, "I…" He closed his eyes, "I promise that I will be there." He turned and held out the borrowed umbrella. "I love you, Sweet Pea." He said, "If things don't work out, I want you to remember that, okay?" He turned over his shoulder and winked at the prince, a sad smile on his face. "I promise that I'll come back tonight. For you. Only for you."

* * *

I WAS SO JUMPY WHEN I WROTE THIS CHAPTER. I did not write this in order at all. NLEHGOSIGN

ANYWAAAY, it appears that we are almost nearly reaching the end. Two, maybe three more chapters. So be sure to spread the love and all that. THE FUN DOESN'T END HERE, FOLKS! The comic will be my main priority once the chapters are finished, so that's a party.

Follow the comic on my tumblr (BTDubbs, I don't know how the fuck to use tumblr.) nooksnifferasshatterson . tumblr or on smackjeeves: Sweet Pea: An Adventure Time Fancomic.

Review and all that. You're beautiful!


	7. The Royal Coucil

I don't know why, but I had the hardest time getting this chapter going. :/

* * *

"Prince Gumball!" Assorted servants kept gasping as the soaked Prince sulked through the halls.

"Sire! You're wet!" Peppermint Maid cried when Gumball entered the grand ballroom.

Gumball gave no explanation, "When will the High Royal Council be here?" He demanded.

Peppermint crossed her arms, "Any minute. You should really go upstairs and get cleaned up." She began ushering the prince out of the room. "They're bringing Bakery Princess with them, you know." Gumball stiffened, but Pep Maid didn't seem to notice. "Please, sire, let us clean you up."

Gumball sighed, "Yes. Of course." He admitted. They ushered him back upstairs to the bathroom.

Only when the prince was submerged in bubbly water did he notice how exhausted he was. Peppermint Maid was in his bedroom trying to find a suit for the party. She would call out suggestions and Gumball would provide half-hearted responses.

Pep Maid stood in the doorway of the bathroom holding up two suits, "You have to choose one, Sire." She said. One was mint green and raspberry and the other was ice blue and white.

Gumball sighed, "You decide, Peppermint Maid. Whichever one the Council would prefer." He was still distracted. Still worried.

She sighed deeply and placed the pink and mint suit on his bed.

* * *

"Now announcing members of the High Royal Council, Sourdrop the third." The piñata chimed. Gumball stood stiffly as he shook the green candy's sticky hand. "Lord Gumdrop," The prince greeted the sugary lord. "The president of the High Royal Council, her sweetness, Plum Primrose Sassafrass," The large, plump woman held out a lavender arm to the prince and he gingerly kissed it.

They gathered in the grand hall and sat in the chairs at one end with Gumball at the head. He cleared his throat and tugged at his magenta collar nervously.

"I thank you all for coming," He began, staring at the table, "You participation in the duties of the royal family has always been appreciated," He continued to avoid eye contact, "H-However…" He swallowed hard as he searched for the right words.

"However what, Prince Gumball?" Lord Gumdrop implored sounding impatient.

"However, in regards to my marriage, your help will not be needed." There was a low murmur or surprise from the three candy council members.

Plum Primrose Sassafrass adjusted her spectacles that were perched on her nose, "Prince Gumball, the subject of your marriage is a delicate one. We cannot allow a decision to be made without debate and without proper—"

"Yes, yes, Plum Primrose is absolutely right. We can't just let you marry any floozy in the candy kingdom." Sourdrop interjected, "Suppose she's _wrong _for the candy people! Then where are we? She must be well bred, Prince Gumball. The act of picking out your bride is a _careful _one. One that takes years of—"

"Planning." Primrose spoke up again, "We need to have some foresight on this matter."

Lord Gumdrop rubbed his sugary chin, "Isn't it a bit late in the game to be saying that you will handle this on your own, my boy?" He inquired, "Even if you could handle the responsibility of choosing a proper queen for the Candy Kingdom, we have already spoken to Bakery King. We have the arrangements all set up!"

Gumball sighed, "What is the point of me getting married?" He asked.

"Well, to have a second hand when ruling the kingdom!" cried Lord Gumdrop.

"It is tradition! We must uphold the routine of our past." Primrose added.

"Don't you get lonely in these halls? If you aren't fond of her now, you'll come around. Don't worry." Sourdrop hummed.

Gumball stared at the three spoiled treats as if they had gone mad. "Isn't there any matter of love in this?" He asked, dumbfounded.

"Oh, Gumball, love will come later. First we need to make the perfect—"

The prince cut off the fat lavender cavity, "Marriage isn't some game!" He warned, "And I'm not just some toy for you to pair up with some random princess you find." He stood from his chair, "I've been taking care of the kingdom just fine on my own with and without your help." Anger boiled in the pit of his stomach, "As prince of the Candy Kingdom, I command that this arraigned marriage be dissolved." He demanded.

The council stared at him completely speechless. Primrose was the first to speak up. She cleared her throat and said, "What in the world has drawn this behavior from you, Prince Gumball? You were such a perfect child! You had so much respect for tradition and for your elders! It's as if you don't respect the position of a prince at all! You're acting like a _commoner! _" She looked as though she would begin weeping, "And look at you now! Yelling at the royal council!" She stood from the table, "Next thing you know, you'll be announcing that you're a _homosexual _or something disgusting like that! I am only willing to speak with you when you are ready to be reasonable!"

Gumball was furious, "_Reasonable? _Asking that I have permission to marry someone that I actually care to spend time with is unreasonable? To be frank, I don't feel like the royal council deserves to play any role in my romantic life!"

"Prince Gumball!" Lord Gumdrop gasped.

"Would you even consider what might be best for _me? _Or maybe that the person I decide may be someone perfect for this kingdom." Gumball glared at the candies at the table, "In the end, I am the ruler of the Candy Kingdom. Not you three. I shall marry whom I choose. That is final." He slammed his hands flat on the table, "And I don't believe that the Candy Kingdom shall be receiving any assistance from _bigots." _

The room was absolutely silent. Nobody moved. Nobody spoke. Nobody dare breathed. The tension was so thick, one could cut it with a butter knife.

"Who is the lucky lady?" Sourdrop asked finally.

Gumball raised an eyebrow, confused.

Sourdrop barked a short, sad laugh, "You're clearly in love. Why else would you be defending this so strongly?"

"I—" Gumball flushed. He couldn't say it. He had attacked these poor, old idiots enough for one day.

"His name is Marshall Lee." A low voice echoed through the room. All of the candy people turned to see a pale figure step out from the shadows.

Gumball's eyes grew wide, "Marshall! What are you—"

"Marshall _Lee?" _Primrose cried. "A _man _and a _vampire_!" She looked as though she might faint.

Marshall glided over to the prince and draped an arm across the prince's back and rested on his hip. "Yeah. _Marshall Lee._" He repeated, "I couldn't help but overhear. Sorry if I'm being a tad rude." He bit. "It's just, I've been around for a thousand years—I saw this kingdom get built, and nowhere did it ever say that the prince had to have his romantic interests approved by some council."

"Marshall!" Gumball gasped. The vampire had a stern look on his face. He looked determined and angry.

"_I love Prince Gumball."_He growled, "And that should be the only thing that matters to you."

Another silence fell over the group. After a long pause, Sourdrop stood and approached the couple. He held out a hand to Marshall Lee and the vampire apprehensively shook the green candy's hand.

"It is an honor to meet the one to finally win the heart of our candy prince." He murmured.

Marshall flushed and Gumball could've sworn he saw a small quirk of a smile at the corner of the vampire's lips.

Primrose and Gumdrop both left the kingdom, absolutely offended, but Sourdrop stayed and the prince welcomed him. The room originally intended for the sour confection was made up perfectly and the prince led him to it with a tired smile on his face.

Finally alone, Gumball turned to the vampire. He was dressed in plain blue jeans, a red t-shirt, and a worn black hoodie. He looked exhausted.

The prince tugged gently on the front of the vampire's jacket, "Why did you come back so soon?" He mused.

Marshall chuckled, "I just can't stay away, Sweet Pea." He answered. "You look nice." He commented as he nuzzled the prince. "I like this suit. The colors are nice."

Gumball flushed. "Thanks. Peppermint picked it out." The conversation was so nonchalant.

"I can't believe you did that," He whispered into the crook of Gumball's neck.

Gumball traced lazy patterns on Marshall's back, "It's your fault." He replied, "You've been nothing but a bad influence on me." They both chuckled. He backed up and held the sleepy vampire's hands, "Come, let's rest before the party starts. We could both use it."

Marshall gave Gumball a single, deep kiss before smiling and nodding. Gumball lead the way to his bedroom, proudly holding the vampire's hand.

* * *

Alright, ya'll... We are so close to the end it's so... it's melancholy. One chapter left, my lovelies- and yes, the next chapter will have lemons aplenty.

Follow the comic on smackjeeves: Sweet Pea: An Adventure Time Fancomic or on tumblr: Nooksnifferasshatterson (Lots of ML/PG arts on there as well.)

Review! Maybe if ya'll give me suggestions, I'll write more with this pairing. Maybe an AU or something. They're just so flippin' cute.


	8. Sweet pea

Here is the sexy conclusion ya'll have been waiting for! Woo! This entire chapter is just sexy and more sexy and cute and sex. So yeah...

* * *

Gumball leaned against the door and looked onto Marshall with lust filled eyes. The vampire smirked at the prince's lips and kissed him softly. He rested his hands on the prince's hips and kissed him again and again.

"_Sweet Pea…" _Marshall hummed into Gumball's lips, "_Apple of my eye…" _He rolled his hips against the prince and Gumball softly groaned in approval, "_Don't know when and I don't know why…" _He let his hands roam across the well fitted suit and fiddle with the clasps on Gumball's vest, "_You're the only reason I keep on comin' home." _

In the heat of the moment, Gumball hooked a leg around Marshall's waist and pressed closer the vampire. They kissed again and Marshall begins to shallowly thrust into Gumball's groin. The prince started to work the clasps on his vest and Marshall nipped at the newly exposed flesh of his neck.

It was clear that they weren't going to be resting much before the party.

Marshall backed up with a smirk plastered on his face, "_I'm like the Rock of Gibraltar, I always seem to falter," _He held out a hand to Gumball and the prince happily took it. The vampire spun the prince around in a little dance, "_And the words just get in the way," _He brought Gumball into a shallow dip and gave him a short kiss. "_Oh I know I'm gonna crumble," _He spun the prince out and he found his calves at his bed. "_I'm tryin' to stay humble," _Marshall pulled the prince's vest away and dropped it on the ground, "_But I never think before I say…" _

Gumball grinned into another deep kiss and started pulling Marshall's jacket off. Once that was off, he worked on the buttons of his shirt. His face was hot and flushed and all he could thing was _oh my god we are really doing this. _He sat on the edge of the bed and worked at the buttons with shaking hands.

"_Sweet Pea, keeper of my soul," _Marshall continued as his steady hands replaced Gumball's sloppy ones in unbuttoning the shirt, "_I know some times I'm out of control,"_ He knelt in front of the prince. "_You're the only reason I keep on comin' home…" _He kissed Gumball's stomach and chest. The prince let the fabric fall from his shoulders and pool around his wrists. The vampire placed a hand on the small of Gumball's back and Gumball leaned forward in an arch of approval.

Gumball's heart throbbed in his ears and god he had never been so nervous before. He searched for answers in Marshall's dark eyes and only saw adoration. Marshall _adored _him. He a small smile tugged at the edges of Marshall's mouth and that eased the prince. He grinned and flushed and let Marshall just feel good.

A sweet sigh escaped the prince's lips as the vampire ran a tongue along his chest. Hands roamed over sensitive flesh and teased pert nipples. The vampire crawled onto the bed and rested a knee in between Gumball's thighs. He started sucking on the prince's neck and he actually let out a groan.

Any apprehension for an intimate moment like this was gone. Gumball knew that it was right. He was so in love and they moved so well together and good glob that felt so damn good.

Gumball fell back so that he was lying on the bed with Marshall pinning him down. The vampire rose and pulled off his own shirt and tossed it aside. Gumball marveled at the well sculpted vampire and let his hands rake down his chest then settle in the waist of his jeans.

"You sure you wanna do this, Bubba?" He asked with a flash of worry on his face.

Gumball flushed because he hadn't really thought _what _exactly it was that they were doing. But judging by how tight his hands had become, it was something he wanted. And looking over the vampire again, he knew it was something that he _really _wanted.

"Doch! Bitte!" Gumball exclaimed. Marshall smiled and Gumball quickly unbuttoned the vampire's jeans. He remembered to appear somewhat aloof and slowly brought the zipper down. He flushed a brighter shade of red upon the sight of the aroused vampire. As he slipped a hand to feel at the hardening bulge tenting red boxers, he smiled up at the vampire, "There's nothing I want more."

Marshall moaned at the touch and started to shimmy out of his jeans. He stepped off the bed to strip them off and Gumball started unbuttoning his own pants. He hastily pulled them off as Marshall climbed back onto the bed.

The vampire kissed Gumball's neck as he started feeling up and down the prince's erection through his briefs. Gumball bucked into his touch and Marshall freed the erection from its cloth confines and lazily pumped it. Gumball flushed and covered his face with his arm. Marshall lowered himself and licked up Gumball's erection.

"Oh Glob, Marshall," The prince gasped.

Using that as a cue to take it a little farther, the vampire inched his mouth down Gumball's dick and slowly pulled off, minding the teeth. Up and down up and down. Gumball moaned loudly and shamelessly. It took a lot of effort to keep from bucking into Marshall's mouth.

All too soon, the vampire pulled off and backed up. Gumball whined and pouted up at the vampire that only smirked in response.

"Turn around," The vampire commanded in a low, sultry voice.

Gumball flushed and hesitated before he complied. He pressed his forehead on the bed and peered down his chest and towards and saw Marshall's legs just behind his own. He felt warm hands rest on his hips and move to gently squeeze his ass and Gumball gave an encouraging moan.

"I'm gonna ask you one more time," Marshall said, "Because it'll probably hurt. Are you really sure you want me to-"

Gumball shot him a glare over his shoulder, "Marshall Lee, you took me to go piss off the guardian of sacred waters, had me wake up a dormant rock giant, and nearly got me killed—and you're worried that your _dick _is going to _probably hurt?"_ Gumball chimed sardonically. He was fast growing impatient. He pressed his ass against Marshall's erection, "You can screw me senseless or kindly get out."

Marshall met the prince's lust heavy eyes and smirked. He dipped his fingers into Gumball's briefs and slowly started pulling them down, "Okay Gummy," He sang, "But you're not allowed to complain if it hurts too much for you." Gumball rolled his eyes, but Marshall didn't see.

Slowly, Marshall spread Gumball to leave the prince fully exposed. Gumball hid his face in his arm and Marshall coated his fingers in saliva. Gumball braced himself as a slim finger slipped into his body. It didn't hurt, really, it was an odd intrusion, though. Gumball relaxed and Marshall started to move the finger in and out. Gumball let out small, encouraging noises.

Feeling a second join the first, Gumball tightened at the sensation. He gasped in pain, but the vampire quickly relaxed him with a few strokes to his neglected dick. Marshall curled his fingers and Gumball let out a quiet groan. He felt the warm walls of muscle surrounding his fingers slowly relax. He separates his fingers and stretches out the prince as best he can.

Gumball rolls against the fingers once he's used to them. He encourages the vampire to thrust quicker—generate more friction. He groans when Marshall pulls out and yelps when he feels a tongue run over his exposed entrance and dip into his body.

"Aa-aah! M-Marshall!" He cried as he arched his back. _This _he liked. He could used to this. The vampire continued to lick and thrust with a forked tongue. Gumball reached down and pumped his erection and – Glob, he might just-

Marshall backed up, much to Gumball's disappointment, "I need some, uh…" Marshall flushed, "Assistance." He concluded. Gumball turned to see that the vampire had started pulling down his boxers just a tad. "I need some help getting, uh, slick?" He offered.

Understanding, Gumball rolled his eyes and crawled to the vampire and pulled down the boxers the rest of the way. Marshall's erection sprang out and Gumball immediately took it into his hands.

Pink lips parted to accept Marshall into the prince's mouth. He flicked his tongue all along the length and coated it in as much saliva as he could. The vampire let out long, melodic moans as the prince bobbed his head up and down. He licked along the shaft and backed up to observe his handiwork.

"Good enough?" He asked as he wiped extra saliva that clung to his lip.

Marshall panted at stared at the flushed skin of his naked companion. He nodded and smiled. "Turn around again," He said.

Without a word, Gumball did so. The vampire planted a sweet kiss at the base of his neck and trailed little kisses down his spine. He spread the prince once more and began to lick and trust again. Gumball fell into pieces almost immediately. Marshall pulled back and lined up his manhood at Gumball's entrance.

"I love you." He whispered as he slowly began pushing in. Gumball tried to remember to relax and made an effort not to show that Marshall was quite a bit bigger than he anticipated. He drew out and pushed in slowly and it was nearly unbearable. He started tugging at Gumball's erection again and he remembered that he's supposed to be enjoying this. "Relax, love." Marshall reminds him and he draws out again.

Marshall's pace steadily picked up as Gumball grew used to the feeling. Marshall changed angles and hit a sweet bundle of nerves and sent Gumball into a fit. "Oh—Oh! Marshall! There!" He cried. Marshall aimed for that spot again and Gumball let out a loud moan, "Yes. Yes," He panted.

Knowing that Gumball was into it, Marshall picked up the pace again. He trust deep into the prince and kissed his neck. He rolled his hips up into the prince and he was reduced to soft, sweet moans. A quickened rhythm formed from Marshall's actions and Gumball moved to meet him and arched his back in the most beautiful way.

Tightness began forming in the pit of Marshall's stomach, "Fuck, I'm close," He warned and he started to lose his rhythm. He groaned loudly and pulled out. Gumball turned to see him jerking off his erection. He cried out as he came; white splashed onto Gumball's back.

Without a word, Marshall started stroking Gumball quickly. "M-Marshall!" He cried and he rolled his hips to meet Marshall's pace. He buried his face in his blankets when he came so the sound of his moaning was muffled.

Gumball tugged the messy blanket off the bed and let it fall to the ground before stretching out on the large bed. Marshall scooted next to him and they just laid for a moment panting and exhausted. Gumball kissed Marshall's forehead and smiled at him. Marshall grinned.

"_Sweet Pea, keeper of my soul… I know sometimes I'm out of control. You're the only reason I keep on coming home."_

With Marshall around, it didn't matter what happened from that point forward. The opposition he would inevitably face because of the traditionalist council could be something he could handle. He could overcome those problems so long as he had Marshall's hands to hold and Marshall's lips to kiss.

He placed a sweet kiss onto Marshall's lips and smiled. His little bit of danger. His little slice of romance. _His. _

In some twisted way, Marshall Lee the Vampire King managed to change everything that Gumball thought that he wanted. He showed him danger and showed him love. He showed him intimacy and a strange kind of trust that he'd never experienced before. He wouldn't have the support from his 'betters' and he wouldn't have the wife and beautiful candy children. But he had Marshall, so he really did have everything he ever wanted.

* * *

How 'bout that cheezy ending, huh? Keep reviewing, go and find the comic! Follow me on tumblr and keep an eye out for more stuff. I'm nowhere near done with this pairing. ;D

Thanks for reading. I love you all.

Also, keep reviewing. It's the best thing ever.


End file.
